vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yammy Llargo
Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least 7-C | Unknown, at least 6-C Name: Yammy Llargo Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Arrancar, Espada Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Energy Manipulation, Endurance, Soul Absorption, Transformation, Size Manipulation, Regeneration Attack Potency: Town level | Island level+ Lifting Strength: Class 100+ Striking Strength: Class TJ (Yammy possesses superhuman strength so high, even his simplest actions create damage and destruction. He effortlessly overpowered Yastora Sado's initial Brazo Derecha de Gigante completely, breaking it in two, he can effortlessly ) | Class PJ, likely higher (He effortlessly overpowered Rukia, Renji, and Yasutora Sado without a problem, threw Rukia so hard to the ground, she literally couldn't recover due to the force of the throw being too hard on her body, he can easily eat through large matter, such as buildings with his mouth, and send Kenpachi Zaraki a distance away with a strike) Speed: Superhuman Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range, meters to kilometers with certain techniques, such as Cero and Bala Intelligence: Low to Average Standard Equipment: His Zanpakuto, Ira Weaknesses: Unlike other Espada, he is not overly intelligent, and he has a rather predictable pattern. He is also quite overconfident and vain. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rage Empowerment: Yammy is the Espada who represents the Aspect of Death having to do with Rage. Yammy is the only Espada who can conserve his Reiryoku by sleeping and eating, which takes a considerable amount of time and inactivity. In doing so, the reserves of power build up over time, and he can enter his Resurrección, causing his Espada number to change and his true power to be realized. As his anger increases, so does his overall physical mass, allowing the instantaneous alteration of both his size and strength to greater levels. Cero: He can fire red Cero blasts from his mouth, like many other high-class Hollows and Arrancar. His Cero is quite powerful, creating a fissure, even when it was dissipated by Kisuke Urahara's Nake, Benihime. Bala: Yammy can fire red Bala blasts from his fists, which, while weaker than Cero blasts, are much faster. He can fire a multitude of these in quick succession. Hierro: When Yoruichi Shihōin knocked Yammy unconscious for a brief moment, she sustained minor injuries to her left arm as a result of his Hierro. Yammy's Hierro is strong enough to resist an arrow from Uryū Ishida's recent bow, and allowed him to survive the explosion of Mayuri Kurotsuchi's anti-Arrancar landmine with no critical injuries. He withstood Uryū's Sprenger technique with no actual damage. Gonzui: Yammy can use a unique suction ability called Gonzui to absorb the souls from the living. He considers this a form of eating, for the ability is activated and the souls are collected through his mouth. People with low levels of Reiryoku have a horrible taste to him. Its effect encompasses a wide area, but people with even slight Reiryoku are able to resist it.[30 Key: Espada #10 (Before Resurrección) | Espada #0 (After Resurrección) Other 'Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Chi Users Category:Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Brawlers Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Flight Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Espada Category:Tier 7